Patch 3.3.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.3.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Dungeons and Raids * New emblem has been added, , and are rewarded for completing the weekly raid quest Blood Elves * , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Trolls * , tooltip corrected to show increase in casting speed as well as attack speed. Items: General * Mounts ** Hippogryph mounts like the Argent Hippogryph now have a proper walk animation when on the ground. Classes: General * Mana cost of lower ranked spells has been decreased for many abilities and classes. See below for specifics. * Tooltips for all silencing abilities ( , , , and ) have been updated to also state, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Death Knights * Blood ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Unholy ** , duration increased to 20 seconds (old, 12 seconds) ** , reduced to 3 bones (old, 4 bones) Druids * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Balance ** , now only applies to spell DoT effects, (Old - all DoT's). Possibly just a tooltip clarification. * Feral ** , range increased to 8 yards (Old - 5 yards) ** , no longer stacks (Old - Stacks up to 2 times.) Hunters * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Marksmanship ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Survival ** , DoT increased to 900 + RAP, (old - DoT was a flat 900 damage and not based on RAP). ** , tooltip clarified Mages * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and Paladins * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Retribution ** , tooltip corrected, now matches in damage. Ghostcrawler |quote= }} Priests * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Holy ** , clarified tooltip * Shadow ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Shamans * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Elemental ** , now also effects (previously named ) ** , now applies to * Enhancement ** , now reduces the cooldown of and by 30% * Restoration ** , tooltip clarified Warlocks * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Affliction ** , now the seed effect applies to the target as well Warriors * Arms ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified * Fury ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified User Interface and Quest Log from the PTR. It may be obsolete now.]] * The Map can be switched (using the button adjacent to the close button) between full screen (covering the screen) and a smaller version. The full screen will show (from left to right, from top to bottom) the following: ** The map with the zone, continent or planet you are on; ** The quests you are on; ** The quest text, displaying the quest; ** The quest rewards on completing it. :The smaller screen will show the following: ** The map with the zone, continent or planet you are on; ** The quests you are on. Dungeons * Rolling on dungeon loot now has a Disenchant option (on top of Need, Greed, and Pass) * Dungeons in the LFG frame has now a level range and a difficulty color. Quests * When you complete a quest the Objective frame hints to the name of the NPC and his place to turn the quest in. * If the quest consists of multiple parts, and you have completed one such part, that part will no longer be displayed in the Objective frame. * The Objectives frame is smaller now. The number of mobs you must kill, or the number of items you must collect for a specific quest is now displayed at the beginning of the line, instead of the end. (at this phase of the PTR) World environment * The front door to Icecrown Citadel is now open, leading to a raid instance portal. * Undercity has seen multiple changes: ** The Undercity Guardians have being replaced by orcish Kor'kron Overseers ** There is a new NPC in the Apothecarium, . ** There are new NPCs in the Royal Quarter, , who replaces Varimathras, and . ** There is a new wandering NPC, *2 new flight points have been added ** The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades ** Thondroril River, Western Plaguelands Quests * The weekly raid quests are for the following bosses: ** Naxxramas: (Arachnid Quarter), (Military Quarter), (Plague Quarter), or (Construct Quarter) ** Eye of Eternity: ** Obsidian Sanctum: ** Ulduar, The Siege of Ulduar: , , , or ** Icecrown: Achievements * The following achievements have been added: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 10 random players total. ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 50 random players total. Awards title: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 100 random players total. * and are now Feats of Strength * no longer requires , , or * and all the successive achievements have been updated to include the new emblem, the Professions Blacksmithing * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** Leatherworking * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Tailoring * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** Items Companions * 's eyes are now colored blue instead of glowing red * , added Glyphs * , now also increases healing from your by 15% (old - only increased damage) * , now increases armor by 30% (old - 20%) Bug Fixes *Items ** now correctly supports glow effects from enchants. References